


Piss Off

by JulesDrabbles



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Idiot Lance, It Will Be Okay, LATER, M/M, Possibly Drunk Students, Sex, asshole keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDrabbles/pseuds/JulesDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith are neighbours at campus. Keith is an introverted rude lil bastard, Lance is an extroverted rude lil bastard, both gay and complicated. Will it work ouuuuut? this sounds like some sort of bad highschool drama, university version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nice First Meeting

An harsh noise was crawling its way into Keith’s brain, making the boy groan and turn in bed. Was it his alarm? He hit on his clock, but it didn’t stop. Furrowing his brows Keith sat up, starting to realise it was someone knocking like crazy on his door. He gave a heavy sigh and stumbled to his door, opening it while still rubbing his eyes. 

“Dude its two am..” He mumbled as the door fell open, eyes meeting with what seemed to be a slightly nervous and disoriented guy.

“Yeah, yeah, very sorry bout that, can I please use your bathroom I locked myself out of my dorm and you’re my neighbour so I thought that..” The stranger kept rambling on, making Keith blink a few times. 

“Shut up,” He whispered low and his apparent neighbour did, but still moving from leg to leg. “Fine, use my toilet…” Keith said with a heavy sigh, stepping aside. His neighbour, who’s brown hair was ruffled and breath smelled like beer, jolted past him to his bathroom. Keith walked back inside and closed the front door, hand running through his hair. He didn’t get those students, those close to alcoholic, stupid, constantly partying idiots that were ruining their chance at education. 

Whatever, it didn’t matter right now. There was some drunk loser using his toilet right now and Keith was fucking starving. He sighed dramatically one more time and then walked over to his fridge, opening it only to see it was empty. Of course it was, he always hoped it wouldn’t be, that it would magically be filled with food every time he opened it. He read a fairy tale about that one time…

“Broke?” Keith turned around and looked right at his so called neighbour, who was leaning against the door as if he was at home. 

“None of your business.. You done peeing?” Keith grumbled and slammed his fridge door shut. He didn’t enjoy nosy people. 

“Yup. I’m Lance by the way.” Lance said, with a shit eating grin on his face, holding his hand out.

“Whatever. Did you wash that?” Keith looked at his Lance’s hands, slightly disgusted.

“Woa, rude much. Who hurt you.” Lance was obviously trying to be funny or something but Keith had to take it serious, like always.

“Can you fuck off already, you took your piss. I like my privacy.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows. It only made Lance’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Hey, Mullet, don’t be so sensitive. I was only joking. I can’t get in to my dorm till my roommate is back and he's not gonna be back till tomorrow, so… I was thinking..” Lance’s eyes fell on the couch in the small livingroom slash kitchen Keith had. 

“No. Get out.” Keith uncrossed his arms and walked up to Lance. He didn’t like strangers and he didn’t trust people. 

“Dude, chill. It’s just for the night.” Lance stepped back and his grin disappeared. “Why are you so temperamental. Are you really gonna make me sleep in the hallway when you have a fine couch here?” Keith stopped walking and looked around his room. It was empty of any decoration, even a bit sad. It was just him living here, he had fought hard for a single dorm. He wasn’t going to let some smelly stranger stay over just because he was an idiot who lost his keys. Keith was better on his own.

“Yes, Lance, get the fuck out. I need my sleep, because I have classes in the morning that I attend, unlike you probably.” Keith locked eyes with the brown haired man, who looked with a weird look of hurt and pity. Also some disgust in there. Keith tried to keep his cool. 

“Jesus, you’re an asshole. Bye mullet boy.” Was all he said before walking out, closing the door behind him with more strength then needed in Keith’s opinion. 

“Yup. That’s me.” The black haired mumbled. “The asshole.” With that Keith returned to his bed, after locking his front door. He was a lone wolf, he didn’t need nosy neighbours looking over his shoulder or sleeping on his couch.


	2. Guess So

Keith didn’t see Lance for a while after that, it was is their schedules where made just so that they wouldn’t have to see each other. Keith didn’t understand why this felt like such a bad thing. It was a good thing. Lance would only have a bad influence on him and besides, they only saw each other like, once. Lance wasn’t even cute. With his stupid moles and freckles, his stupid hair and his stupid grin. Lance was stupid. Yes. So there was nothing to worry about. 

Keith got on with his life like this for several weeks, probably even a month, until…

“Hey, Mullet.” Keith heard behind him, feeling all his courage sink into his shoes. He didn’t turn around and just kept walking. “My god, why are you such an asshole.” A hand was placed on his shoulders and Keith finally stopped and turned around.

“What.” He blurted out, even though he didn’t mean it like that. “You forgot your keys again?” Keith couldn’t really help but be an asshole, that was his own excuse. 

“Oh alright, I just wanted to be a nice guy and make conversation but if mullet head has sand in his… You know, again, I will just leave you be.” Lance looked slightly upset, cheeks shot red. They both seemed at loss of words, neither of them really wanting to walk away right now. Keith didn’t understand why Lance came back to him after he had made it so clear that he wasn’t interested and Lance just… Didn’t get him.

Keith looked away and huffed. “Fine, what did you wanne ask of me now?” He said with a slight hint of actual interest.

Lance immediately had a smirk of triumph on his face. “Come on, cool guy, I just was wondering if you had any plans tonight. I am invited to a party and they told me to bring some new guys.” Lance pulled his hand back from Keith shoulder and the man in question looked up, as if over going his plans. He had time. He didn’t have anything to do, he just didn’t want to look like a total loser. 

“How am I a new guy? I have been going to this university for like, a year now.” Keith said, a little defensive.

“Awh come on, you don’t really work on your rep or anything. Nobody knows who you are or what you even mayor in.” Lance crossed his arms and shook his head like he disapproved.

“What, does this mean you’ve been asking around?” Keith chuckled a little and Lance face immediately shot up red. Yup, he totally had.

“No, no I didn’t” Lance huffed and looked away. “It seems only obvious that you’re a loser with no friends.” Keith’s small smile disappeared and Lance seemed to realise what he had said. “No wait, no, fuck.” Keith was already turning around and walking away, while Lance made up some sorry excuse. All people were pretty much the same.  
__

“Come on Keith, you do have friends.” Shiro told him over the phone, Keith just sighing as he was laying in bed. He had just finished most of his work for the week and found himself to be lonely and frustrated. Frustrated with fucking Lance. 

“All back in New York, yeah.” He mumbled. “I mean, I am trying to focus on my classes. I seem to be the only student on this whole god forsaken uni to do so. I just haven’t met anyone I feel like I should, you know, get to know.” Keith rolled on his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow, one arm dramatically draped over the side of the bed, touching the floor, and the other holding the phone to his ear.

“Keith, you need friends.” Shiro said seriously and the mullet head rolled his eyes.

“I don’t. I am fine.” He said stubborn. “I just don’t like it that people think I am a loser.” Eyes fell closed in frustration.

“He told you there was a party right?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah? I can’t go, though. Please don’t tell me to go Shiro I can’t.”

“Go. Drink some beers, talk with a few people. If you don’t like it go home after an hour, give it a shot.”

“Fuck, don’t go all dad on me. Fine, but I don’t even know where this so called party is. How will I ever find it?” Keith couldn’t possibly think of an answer to this scenario, hoping Shiro wouldn’t either. But he was Shiro, he had an answer to everything.

“Lance is your neighbour right? Just knock on the door, ask him if he’s still up for it.” Keith could just imagine Shiro’s fucking smirk right now.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.”

“Say hi to Allura from me.” Keith said with a sigh. “I guess I’m gonna go now.”

“Hey, have a good time alright? And call me if something happens.” Shiro said with a kind voice. He was a bit of a dad now, wasn’t he?

“I will, bye bye.” Keith hang up with that and groaned into his pillow. Was he really gonna go? Was he gonna get mixed in with the people he despised so much? Apparently. Shit, fucking Lance and his stupid face.

__

Talking about Lance, Keith was standing infront of what he hoped to be Lance’s dorm. He had two neighbours after all, so it was a fifty fifty chance. Taking a deep breath, moving his knuckles up to the door and knocking gently, twice. Keith sort of hoped that Lance wouldn’t open and also really hoped he would. What he got was a mixture between the two.  
A big guy opened the door and Keith was already taking a step back. “Uhm, probably the wrong door, sorry.” He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey, you look like that guy Lance talked about! Mullet head, right?” The big guy said full of enthusiasm, not getting the fact that mullet head kind of sounded… Like an insult. Whatever, the guy looked nice and Keith wasn’t that much of an asshole. He hoped not, at least.

“Yeah, guess that’s me. But the name is Keith.” He gave a small smile and then tried to peak behind the big guy. Seemed impossible. “Are you… Roommates with Lance?” He asked, trying to sound neutral.

“Hi, I am Hunk. Yeah yeah, Lance is my roommate.” Hunk just kept standing there and Keith swallowed. He didn’t want to send the nice guy away, but he wasn't here for him.

“Yeah, cool. Nice to meet you I guess. Could you fetch Lance for me, maybe?” He asked, trying to not sound like an uncaring dick but, he couldn’t really help it. Hunk didn’t seem to mind at all and gave him a big smile.

“Yeah! He’s gonna like that you’re here he was bummed when he thought you wouldn’t go.” Hunk said like it was no big deal and turned around. “Lance! The red jacket, mullet, mystery boy is here!” Hunk beamed and Keith took a step back from the volume. Mystery boy? Was that supposed to be a compliment. Whatever, Lance had been talking about him to his friends, so Keith could do little but boost with confidence at the moment. He had left an impression on the stupid kid.

Hunk left the door post and Lance appeared instead, making Keith’s confidence melt away. Shit, this guy.

Lance looked Keith up and down and arched one brow. “You seem to be a bit dressed up for a night on your own?” Lance chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning against the door post. 

Keith looked up and sighed. “God give me strength.” He whispered, making Lance only chuckle more. “So I guess I was thinking about that party.” Was what he said when looking back to Lance. “I was bored.”

“Right, and why would I still take you along with me? After all this shit?” Lance was smirking like an idiot and Keith wanted to punch it away. He was already clenching his fists.

“You called me a loser remember, you’re the asshole in this scenario.” Keith shot back but it didn’t help, the smirk wasn’t disappearing. Keith was really thinking about punching right now.

“Right, guess we’re even right now. Come on in, we’re not going yet but you can share a beer with us, if you’re up for it?” Keith nodded at that question and Lance gestured him to get inside. So, he did, simple as that. Keith took a deep breath when Lance was turned away to close the door. 

"You're still an asshole." He mumbled to his neighbour, who just laughed. Fuck, his laugh wasn't cute at all... No, it was more like fucking annoying. Lance wasn't cute. Lance was an idiot. 

"You can just call me Lance, if you want. You still haven't told me your name so I can still call you mullet. I have an excuse." Yeah, definitely asshole, that Lance. 

"I am Keith. This is not a mullet." He added the last part mumbling. "The front is too long to be a mullet." 

"Seems like someone needs an haircut then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo next chapter will have them drunk and stuff like that.


End file.
